The Death Of Me
by SVUlover
Summary: Moliver oneshot, with a side of Lackson. No one dies. I promise. Read and Review please.


Just a Moliver oneshot that came to me after reading this poem thats included in here. I didn't write the poem. Review please!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana, or this poem.

_**The Death Of Me**_

16 year old Miley looked around the school cafetria at lunch time. It seemed everyone was in couples. Even JACKSON has a girlfriend...Lily. Yea. He brother and best friend were dating. She admits...she was a bit grossed out at first, but then she realized...they are perfect for eachother.

It seemed she was the only one with no boyfriend.

"Mey Miles." Miley looked up, and her heart sped up.

"Hey Oliver."

Yes, Miley Stewart loved her best guy friend...as more then a friend. She...she wanted to tell him. But..she couldn't. What if he didn't feel the same way (witch he probly doesn't)? Then everything would get all awkward, and she'd loose the friendship she had. And she'd rather have that then nothing at all.

"Whats up?" he asks, sitting beside her.

"Nothing. I was telling Lily somthing, but then Jackson showed up and they are, as you see, eating eachother's faces off." Miley says.

Jackson stops kissing Lily for a minute to say, "Hey, just because YOU don't have a boyfriend to make out with, doesn't mean we should pity you and not have our fun."

"Yea." Lily agrees.

Miley glares, hurt, at her brother and Lily, before getting up, and stalking away.

Lily realizes what she said, beofre getting up and running after her.

She finds her in the bathroom. "Miley, I'm sorry." Lily says.

"Then why did you AGREE WITH JACKSON in the first place. First, you DATE MY BROTHER, now, you are turning on me." Miley says, fixing her lip gloss in the mirror.

"I'm not turning on you. I know your down, and that you want to tell Oliver but you are afraid to. I'm sorry, Miley. Please forgive me." Lily begs.

"Ok." Miley says. "I forgive you. Just...don't abandon me for Jackson, huh?"

"I won't." The two best friends share a hug, then go to class. Miley wishing she could tell Oliver, and that he feels the same.

-

Finally, the last class of the day. English. Also the class that Miley, Lily and Oliver had together.

With ten minutes left until the dismissal bell, the teacher calls for attention.

"Now, since it is the long weekend, you will all have time to write a poem. About any subject. Must be at least five lines long. You will all read your poems to the class on Tuesday. If you don't have it then, it is a zero. You have...five minutes left. You can talk quietly"

Miley turns to Lily, who sits behind her, and Oliver, who sits next to Lily.

"Awww man. Hey Miuley, your dad can write songs. CYa think he'd be good at poetry?" Oliver asks.

"I dont know. And even if he was. Do you honestly think he'd do your homework for you, Oliver? He wont even do MINE for ME." Miley says.

"But I'm not good at this stuff." Oliver complains.

"It's easy, Oliver," Sarah cuts in. "Just think of something or someone you feel strongly about, and it'll all flow.

That got Miley thinking. Maybe...

-

Most of the weekend, Miley sat in her room, making sure the poem was perfect.

Lots of balled up pieces of paper wound up on her floor, because she couldn't get it just right.

Finally, at about ten thirty on Monday night, she typed it up, and printed it finally being finally finishing it to her satisfaction.

Hopefully, it goes well.

-

The next day dragged on. Finally, english class.

After about half of the class had gone, Oliver included (he wrote a poem about food. Typical) Miley was called.

She grabs the paper, and goes to the front of the class. Then, she swallows hard, and, not looking at anyone, begins to read.

_**"The Death of Me** _

_Everything you could have been  
Everything you'll be.  
Everything you dream about  
And everything you see._

_All the times you feel so much  
And times you let them go.  
Times you thought you wanted love  
And times you'll never know._

_Parts of you, you cannot hide  
Parts I'll never see.  
Parts that want to be alone  
And parts you share with me._

_All these things that make you whole  
I love like no one could.  
And this is why I dream of you  
In ways a lover would._

_For friends is not enough for me  
I know that it's been years.  
But love has grown to more than this  
Despite my greatest fears._

_Take a look behind these eyes  
And see the death of me:  
The love I feel for my best friend,  
I think he will never see."  
_

She finishes, and the bell rings. The students jump up, eager to get out.

"The rest will go tomorrow!"

Miley hands the paper to her teacher, then gathersw her stuff quickly, before either of her friends can say anything, and runs.

She runs to the bathroom, and leans against the wall, sinking down.

The door opens, and in comes Lily.

"Miley, that was great!" Lily says.

"Thanks." She responds softly.

"Miley come out." Lily begs.

"No."

"Miles. Please. Come on."

Miley reluctantly lets Lily pull her up and put the door. Oliver is waiting. Lily walks off a little, to give them privacy. The hall is mostly empty.

"It..was that about me?" Oliver asks. Miley nods.

"Look, Oliver. The poem is true. We've been best friends for years. But...for me, that feeling has grown in to something more." Miley says, not looking him in the eyes.

It is silent. Miley's heart drops, and she begins to walk away. But she is stopped. Just two words make her incredibly happy. "Me too"

She turns to face him. He's smiling shyly at her. She takes a step forward, and then another step. Then he begins moving forward. When they reach eachother, Oliver moves his hands, resting them lightly, and awkwardly on her waist. "Really?" She asks.

"Really." He says softly. As though they are being forced, their heads begin moving forward, until their lips meet.

His arms wrap fully around her waist, and hers move to around his neck.

Their kiss lasts about a minute...then..."Hey! No PDA. Move it along!" A old female teacher snaps at them.

In the months following, they got many detentions for PDA. But they couldn't help it.

So, as it turns out, Oliver wasn't the death of her...just the death of her flawless record.

* * *

Ehh. Not to happy with the ending. Lemme know what you think! 

REVEW! (It IS the NICE thing to do...)

Merry/Happy (Insert Holiday Choice Here)!

--Jen


End file.
